


Deluded by SuggestiveScribe [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8634868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Deluded by SuggestiveScribeSummary: “Say Yuuri,” he began, gently brushing off the legs of his slacks, “do you know much ballroom?”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Deluded](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344009) by [SuggestiveScribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuggestiveScribe/pseuds/SuggestiveScribe). 



** **

**Title** : Deluded  
**Author** : SuggestiveScribe  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Yuri on Ice  
**Character** : Yuuri/Victor  
**Rating** : Teen and up  
**Warnings** : no archive warnings  
**Summary** : “Say Yuuri,” he began, gently brushing off the legs of his slacks, “do you know much ballroom?”  
“Uhm, well,” Yuuri was wringing his hands now, suddenly overflowing with anxious energy, “Just the very basics that helped with skating. It was mostly ballet for m--”  
Viktor extended his hand where he stood, arm and fingers outstretched and beckoning to Yuuri, “Then you know how to waltz.”  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8344009)  
**Length** 0:25:41  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2016/Deluded%20by%20SuggestiveScribe.mp3)


End file.
